


Linger

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaq takes pity on the lesser species and plays catch with Hal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linger

            “Wanna play catch?” Hal asks.

            “Catch?” Shaq asks.

            “I throw a ball and then you catch it.  You throw it back, and I catch it,” Hal says, tossing the basketball up in the air.  “Simple.  It’s something we play as kids.”

            Shaq looks at him hard.  “Then why are we playing it now?  Have you regressed to childhood?”

            Hal snorts.  “No, it’s just fun.”

            “I suppose it could increase hand-eye coordination,” Shaq says.  “I am already more coordinated than you, but I suppose that it would be beneficial for you.”

            Hal tosses the ball at Shaq.  “So glad that you’re willing to take pity on us lesser species.”

            “My species fights beside yours.  It is to our benefit,” Shaq says, catching it easily. 

He throws it back, and Hal catches it, making his teeth rattle.  Damn, Shaq has a strong arm. 

“You’re always _so_ pragmatic.  I don’t know how you do it,” Hal says, grinning.  God, it’s fun to annoy Shaq.  He throws the basketball back.  “You always have a reason for everything.”

“It is necessary to remain pragmatic and focused in order to ensure our eventual victory over the Espheni,” Shaq says.  “We cannot allow ourselves unnecessary distractions.”

Hal will always wonder how Shaq rationalizes having sex with him a couple times a week.  Rationalizing the cuddling after has got to be even harder.  He doesn’t want to ask because it’s the best sex he’s had.  Not that he’s had a lot of experience, but hey, it’s a lot of fun.

Shaq tosses the ball, hard, and Hal it almost hits his face.  “Hey!  Watch the moneymaker.”

“I apologize,” Shaq says, and Hal freezes.  This is unexpected.  “I did not realize you were so weak.” 

Ah, now that’s better. 

“Hey!  I’m not weak,” Hal says, tossing the ball. 

“That is how it appears,” Shaq says.  “I do not wish to injure you.”

Hal grins and steadies himself, taking a few steps backwards and planting his feet firmly on the ground.  “Come on, show me what you’ve got.” 

“Hal, this does not seem wise,” Shaq says. 

“Scared?” Hal taunts. 

“I do not wish to injure you,” Shaq says.

“Come on!” Hal says.  “Your form isn’t even right to throw it as hard as you can.”

Shaq grunts.  “If you insist.”

He throws the ball and it hits Hal square in the chest.  Hal lands on his ass, rubbing his sternum. 

Shaq steps forward so he’s towering over him.  “I informed you.”

“I think you cracked my chest,” Hal complains.

Shaq scoops him up easily and Hal feels like a ragdoll.  It’s not so bad, though, because it’s close and intimate.

“I will take you to your infirmary to check,” Shaq says.

“You just want an excuse to carry me around,” Hal teases. 

“I have no such desire,” Shaq says.  “If you are injured, it would be unwise to allow you to walk.”

Hal kicks his legs a little.  “It’ll probably bruise, but I’m fine.”

“You should still rest,” Shaq says.

“Aw, you almost sound concerned,” Hal says, grinning up at him.

“I am not,” Shaq says.  “Where should I take you to rest?”

Hal gets a bright idea.  “Let’s go sit by the water.  That’s relaxing.”

Shaq inclines his head.  He carries Hal towards the shoreline.  When they get close, Hal directs him to a wooded part, where the trees will keep anyone from seeing them.  That it requires Shaq to wade through knee deep water to get there also ensures their privacy.

“You have to stay,” Hal says, grabbing onto him when Shaq tries to set him down.

“I have other duties,” Shaq says.

“Sit down,” Hal says.

Shaq does so and Hal snuggles up to him.  He wraps his arms around Hal, keeping him secure.

“I like it here,” Hal says.  He looks up at Shaq, presses his lips to his cheek.  “Especially with you.”

“Your planet is unique,” Shaq says.

 “That almost sounds like a compliment,” Hal says.

“I assure you, it was not,” Shaq says.

“Whatever you say, babe,” Hal says, staring back out over the water.

“How is your chest?” Shaq asks.

“We’re gonna have to stay here a while longer,” Hal says.

“I believe you are making excuses,” Shaq says.

“Look who’s talking,” Hal says.

Shaq doesn’t reply.  That’s perfectly alright with Hal.


End file.
